<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Stone by strawberrybunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624896">Sun and Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybunnies/pseuds/strawberrybunnies'>strawberrybunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I Tried, This is very short, idk what this is, its really gay lol, please don't hate me ik its not great, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybunnies/pseuds/strawberrybunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa fell in love with a blind woman, and they are happier than they could ever wish. But will it last, or will something, or someone, get in the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medusa/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, guys! This is my first work on here, and I'm really excited to post it. I know this chapter is really short, but I am going to try to finish the rest and get it posted as soon as possible. This chapter is really just an introduction, and the other chapter(s) should be longer. :) I can tell you it will have a happy ending, there's too much lesbian angst around here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She can’t see me. I could burn the world for her, and she would never know. I’m sure it’s for the best, but it hurts knowing I can only show her my love through words. My darling will never see the way I look at her when she sits in the meadow at sunrise, her red hair glowing as if she was born from the sun. </p><p>	I think she has doubts about my love. I see guilt written on her face, guilt she tries so painfully to hide. I suppose that is the cost of love though. She is blind, and I am forced to see, every day, the pain she is in. </p><p>She believes she is nothing, but she is the sun. My sun. She fills my otherwise dim life with more light than I could ever dream of. </p><p>I’ve taken to making crowns of daisies for my sun. That is what a queen deserves, after all, a crown. Sometimes she sings to me as thanks, and when she does, it is as if the world ceases to move. Even the wind stops to hear her song. </p><p>Some days I ignore the world, just to lay in her arms, watching the sunrise and listening to the birds chirp. We simply exist, content to be with each other for as long as we can. </p><p>That is what we were doing today, laying in bed, talking about the day ahead. We planned to go pick the wild berries growing around the cottage in which we live. Until an unexpected visitor arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>